1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for remote control between mobile communication terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for remotely controlling a mobile communication terminal, which is adapted to be able to one of either transmit or receive data for storage between terminals, while also performing a remote control event.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminals rapidly develop, the mobile communication terminal is evolving into a terminal capable of performing various additional functions while maintaining the basic functions of wireless voice communication and information exchange.
The mobile communication terminal enables a user to perform web surfing with introduction of the wireless Internet, enables a user to capture an image with introduction of a digital camera, and transmits a captured image file to a different terminal via the Internet network as well as performing a basic function of voice communication with a counterpart mobile terminal.
Furthermore, a mobile communication terminal can be used for accessing a specific server and receiving a service. Recently, because the mobile communication terminal can generate and store various contents, and includes a large capacity storage unit so that a large capacity of data can be processed, the mobile communication terminal emerges as a useful service tool. In addition, as the processing ability and network speed improve, the possible uses as a service tool increases even more.
Additionally, a remote control function operable between terminals is also emerging. For example, as part of the remote control, an access between the same operating systems realized in a personal computer (PC) exists. In remote control between PCs, a control PC may access a target PC as an object to directly view a screen of the accessed PC, and may directly execute a program. In addition, the control PC may use a peripheral device of the accessed PC, receive a result thereof, and connect the peripheral device with a peripheral device of the control PC and use the same.
The above-described remote control function may be applied between mobile communication terminals. For example, a control terminal may share a screen and voice of a controlled terminal via an authentication procedure and simultaneously, control a function of the controlled terminal.
However, the above-described remote control function of the mobile communication terminal only shares a screen and voice of the controlled terminal, and does not provide a function of receiving data for storage (for example, a file, etc.) inside the controlled terminal, or transmitting the data for storage which is inside the controlled terminal, to the control terminal. Accordingly, in the event of urgently transmitting or receiving of the data for storage, the terminal is inconvenient because it must connect to an Internet network for transmission or reception of data for storage.